


Dance For Me

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Jack, Daddy Kink, Dancing to music, Forehead Kisses, I Don't Even Know, I Spent An Hour Looking Up Lingerie Clothing, I'm not sorry, Jack Tops During Morning Sex, Jack's Wearing High Heels, Kissing, Language, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Mark Can't Touch Jack While He Dances, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Negligee, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Skype, Some Humor, Teasing, This Story's Gonna Get Steamy, Top!Mark, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been hinting at something for over two weeks and now that he's back in LA, he plans to let Mark know what that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right click on song and track; they're the music that plays for the scene. (Apologizes if the timing for song is a little off.)

Jack feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest any second now. Where the damn idea came from, he had no clue, but it thrilled him to the core. He was just thinking of calling Mark when he beat him to it, the Irishman grinning like a madman when he saw his boyfriend's face.  _"Hey, sweety. Are you finally gonna tell me what you had planned for when you come to visit?"_ Jack smirked. "Nope." His short reply made Mark whine.  _"Ah, come on! You know I hate it when you keep things from me!"_ "I know, but trust me, it's gonna be worth the wait." Mark narrowed his eyes, clearly not gonna totally take Sean's word on that.  _"And after I went to Ireland to visit you and kept my promise, you can't give me a hint?"_ "I can tell you that you really 're gonna enjoy it."  _"But I enjoy everything we do together! How's this time gonna be any different?"_ Mark said with a small eye roll, wanting to know more and Jack could see it was killing him that he couldn't. "You'll just have ta see when I get there."  _"You are such a cock tease!"_ "Sure I am, Daddy." Mark quickly squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, holding in a moan.  _"I told you, not when I'm home!"_

Mark had been busy doing collaborations with other YouTubers, and sometimes that meant leaving LA for a few days. He would bring his laptop along and get on Skype with Jack whenever he had a hotel room. The first few times they had done this version of 'phone sex', Mark had been absolutely embarrassed, his face so red it matched his hair on a few occasions. It was in those moments where their roles had been switched and they both loved it. Of course, with the little idea Jack had in mind for his boyfriend, he was going to end up being borderline evil.  _I know Mark's gonna love it though._ "So 're Matt and Ryan gonna be in the house when I get there?" Mark shook his head.  _"Much to my surprise, they plan to take a mini vacation away from me, going down to the beach for a few days to sort of refresh."_ "Did they actually say that they were taking it ta get away **from** you?" Mark chuckled.  _"Yes they did. But, I'm not surprised; things have been a little hectic around here, and since I haven't been getting enough sleep some nights..."_ Sean hummed in understanding; a sleepy Mark sometimes meant a cranky Mark and no one wants to be around him when that happens, not even Jack.

"Well, I'll take a taxi from the airport so you can sleep in."  _"What? But I thought--"_ Jack raised his right hand, a devilish little smirk on his lips as he watched Mark's face change from confusion to annoyed smugness.  _"You little Irish bastard! When did you get a hold of my house key?"_ "I didn't. Matt made a copy and mailed it ta me last week." Mark looked a little impressed. "Oh, and I also have a little gift fer you that I'll show ya now!" Jack got out of his chair and walked over to the nightstand, pausing when he heard his boyfriend ask,  _"Are those waxing strips?"_ "Yes. I'm doing another waxing challenge. It's Happy Wheels before you ask and I'm going ta wax my leg every time I fail a level." He glanced over his shoulder to Mark who seemed to believe his story; he will be waxing his legs, just not on camera and for much different reasons than he's made his boyfriend believe. He grabbed something small off the nightstand and walked back to his chair, plopping down as he held up his hand.  _"Is that..?"_ "Yep. Anytime ya wanna come ta Ireland, you'll have a key ta my apartment." The smile was bright and warm on Mark's lips, lighting up the rest of his face.

 _"Well, I should let you finish up packing. You're plane leaves at 5 in the morning tomorrow."_ "You only know that because ya converted the time zones." Mark smiled. _"Guilty as charged. Besides, I wanted to know when I'll get to see my sweetheart again."_ Jack sighed as Mark pulled a puppy face; he didn't need to use it, but he knew Jack found it endearing sometimes when he pouted. "Alright. I love you, Mark."  _"Love you too; see you when you get here."_ He spoke with a wave, blowing a kiss to Jack before ending the call. Sean's nerves were spiking again as he was filled with excitement. He had been looking at certain things on the internet and had found where they were sold a few days ago; he wasn't sure how he'd feel when he had them on, but after wearing them for a night or two he's gotten more comfortable with the idea. He still had to figure out what music he was going to use, but thankfully, Mark had sent him all of the songs he had on his iPod and Sean had been listening to a few that sounded good, trying to plan everything out. Well, almost everything; he did want Mark to be in control after the first song, but until then, he was going to be his plaything. Jack, though he'd never admit this to save his life, had been practicing in the mirror the moves he wanted to do, making sure they weren't too complicated for him to not remember in the heat of the moment, but also sort of...fit with how he knew his body moved. Having a runner's build did limit a few things, but not many.

He carefully put the things he was going to use to surprise Mark at the very bottom of his duffle--Mark does go through his personal belongings on occasion--and tossed in everything else on top, zipping it closed. "And now...the waxing...Mark, ya better like this or I'm going ta kill you."

* * *

He stretched as he walked off the plane and gathered his luggage; he brought a small suitcase with him in case Mark had some other things planned for his visit. Once he had it, he rolled it behind him and hailed a taxi, giving the driver Mark's address. His face was stuck in a grin the whole way there, he just knew it, but Sean didn't care. He was always so happy and excited to see his boyfriend again. At the thought of his boyfriend, his mind wandered to when he had visited Jack in Ireland and the things that happened while he was there; a shutter ran through his body and he suppressed a moan.  _Mark can truly be an evil fucker._ The taxi pulled up in front of Mark's home and Jack paid him, telling him to keep the change as he got his suitcase from the trunk and headed inside.

Jack fished the house key Matt had mailed him out of his pocket, put it in the lock, and smiled as the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open and quickly ducked inside. "Hi, Chica. Hi girl." Jack softly spoke as Mark's puppy came to greet him, her tail wagging rapidly back and forth as he petted her. "Go lie down. Go on." He ushered her back and waited until she was back on her little bed before going upstairs. Since Jack's flight was at 5 in the morning in Ireland, that meant it was around 9 at night in LA when he left and it was just a little bit past 7 am now after the 10 hour flight. And that meant that Mark was getting up in a half hour. However, Jack was sure that his love wouldn't mind being woken up a little bit early. So he placed his wheeling suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, his duffle hung on his shoulder, and rushed up the steps as quietly as he could. He reached the end of the hall, tip-toeing as he carefully swung the door to Mark's room open. Mark was asleep in his bed, the sheets all mused and half tangled around his left leg as he was laying on his chest, his right arm tossed over the side. Jack had taken a few steps inside his room, carefully placing his duffle down when he froze when he heard a soft groan come from his boyfriend and slowly dragged his blue eyes up.

He let out a breath as he saw that Mark had just shifted in his sleep, flipping onto his back as the sheets became untangled from his leg, his right arm sliding onto his stomach as his left plopped next to his head, his mouth slightly ajar.  _He looks so damn cute when he sleeps._ Sean's always known ever since their first night together that Mark was a messy sleeper half the time. And that messiness had left Jack with a delicious sight; the sheets no longer covered his upper half, exposing all of Mark's toned chest and arms. Sean raked his eyes over the plains of Mark's muscled torso, drinking in the sight for a minute before taking a few more strides toward the sleeping man. He knelt one leg onto the edge of the bed, swinging the other over Mark's body so his waist was trapped in between Sean's limbs, his hands on either side of his head. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Sean softly sung, mindlessly running a hand through Mark's fiery locks. Mark let out a soft groan, his face scrunching up a little as he mumbled, "Don't wanna..." "Aw, not even fer yer boyfriend?" At those words, Mark slowly peeled his eyes opened, a realization washing over him as a lazy smile crept onto his lips. "Maybe for you." Jack smiled as he openly shivered; Mark's voice was always a little bit deeper when he first wakes up and damn does it sound just as sexy, if not sexier, than when he lowers his voice on purpose in videos.

"How was your flight?" Jack lowered himself until he was resting on top of Mark's body, enjoys as his arms coiled around his waist before he leaned down to kiss him. Mark returned it, but it was messy, sleep still in his movements. "It was fine. Thanks fer finding a non-stop one. Those tickets can be hard ta come by." "Heh, tell me about it. I was looking for an entire hour before I found one." Mark gave him a half-sleepy smile, slowly waking up as they shared more kisses. Jack felt Mark's morning wood against his hip and ground his hips down, making his boyfriend moan. "Fuck...Oh, that feels good, Jack." "Ya want me ta suck you off?" The sound that came out of Mark should not have turned Jack on as much as it did; especially since it was a noise he's made Mark make before. "Jack, baby, please don't make me beg." "Please? Fer me? Ya know I love it when ya do; even more so with that voice you have right now. Such a lovely baritone, and I wanna hear more of it." Mark groaned with a chuckle. How could he forget that Jack's an audiophile?

"So, do you want me to?" "Yes, baby. Oh, yes baby please. Please suck me off." "Hmm...I don't know. It doesn't sound like you really want me to." Sean taunted as he moved a hand to wrap around Mark's cock, slowly jerking him off. "Jack, please! Mmm....Please, baby, suck me off. I wanna feel your mouth on my cock, please. Please." "Yer starting ta convince me, but I'm still not sure." "Haven't I been a good boy? I bought your ticket, and made sure I wouldn't have to leave to get things when you got here. I even made a few more videos than I usually do so I could spend more time with you. Isn't that what good boys do? And you said that good boys can get head from you; haven't I been good?" Mark felt as desperate as he sounded as Jack stopped stroking him and was now only circling his thumb devilishly slow around the slit of his cock. "Can I please have you suck me off, Jack? Please? I-I wanna feel good with your mouth on my cock. Can I feel that? Please? Pretty please?" Jack snagged a quick kiss of his boyfriend as he begged, a soft expression on his face. "Of course you can, Mark. You have been a good boy, after all."

Mark watched as Jack slid down his muscled frame until he was between his legs, watching as he lowered his mouth, and... "Oh, fuck! Oh, baby, yes please! I want more of your mouth on my dick! Oh please, fucking please!" Sean smirked around his lover's mass as he took all of him into his mouth, sucking hard before humming, causing Mark to scream, his voice still deep as the sleep hadn't left it and it had only dropped another octave from his arousal. Jack felt as his own cock stirred to life, his jeans growing tight; the sounds he was listening to becoming more erotic as he went on. "Mng?! Jack? Baby? Why'd you stop? Have I been bad?" Mark asked as he panted hard, a thin film of sweat forming on his skin. "No, ya haven't been bad. But I know ya wanna please me to, don't ya?" "Oh, can I? Please? I really want to!" Jack chuckled as he started to crawl forward before getting yanked the rest of the way by Mark, letting him kissing him passionately. "Ya wanna suck my dick?" "I do! Oh, Jack, I wanna suck you off! Are you letting me suck you off?" Jack petted Mark's head, tangling his nimble fingers into his dyed hair before giving a slightly rough tug, a squeak escaping Mark.

"I'll let you, but you have ta do as I say." "Ok. Anything. Just please let me suck you off." Good God. Jack has to remember next time to make Mark desperate for sex; sure, he loves it when he's begging like this, but with how much lust and desire he's expressing right now was completely turning Jack on, on a level he didn't even know he could be.  _I'm so topping the next time we have sex._ Which means the next time he visits, but those thoughts can wait til later. "Scoot down til yer legs 're over the edge of the bed, Mark." Sean dropped the commanding tone for a moment as he released his hold on Fischbach, letting him do as he was told. Once his feet were barely touching the floor, Mark eagerly unbuttoned and unzipped Jack's pants, fishing out his member from the confides of his underwear. "Oh, no ya don't. Not yet, Mark. Remember, ya have ta do as I say or I'll just leave you like this because we were a bad boy." "Ok, ok. I'm listening. Please don't leave. I'll be a good boy, I promise." Mark rapidly spoke, nuzzling his face into Jack's abs, his arms holding him tight. "I know you will be. Now lie down on yer back." Doing as he was told, Mark didn't bother to hold in the whining moan that left his lips as Jack positioned himself so his legs were trapping his head. Jack slid his jeans down just enough so that they were no longer covering his ass and then leaned forward, his hands falling onto Mark's thighs before he placed one of them on the bed, the other coiling around Mark's wet cock at the base.

Mark's hands traced the back of Jack's thighs, waiting for him to tell him what to do next, wanting so badly to flick his tongue up to lap at the head of the Irishman's throbbing dick that was now mere centimeters above his lips. "You be a good boy now and suck me off." Mark eagerly responded, gently tugging on Jack's hips to lower him even more and sucking all of his length into his hot mouth; Jack nearly buckled from the sudden blinding pleasure that shot through his veins, but stayed focus, going back to Mark's member and continuing what he had been. Whenever one of them hummed, it would make the other moan and the vibrations from that would double the noises from the one who started it, so at times, they had to pull off to prolong their climax. Jack, unfortunately, forgot how good Mark was at blowjobs and was reaching his orgasm much quicker than he was expecting it. Thankfully, Mark was becoming just as restless under him, so Sean knew he was close too. Minutes later, Jack felt as his climax took over and he let out a loud moan around Mark's cock as he shot his seed down Mark's throat; his lover was only seconds behind, filling Jack's mouth with his cum. Mark let his head fall down onto his bed, releasing Jack from his mouth as he did and he made a soft mewl when Jack pulled off, sucking the head of his cock one last time, getting as much of his seed into his mouth as he could. Jack straightened up before he fell onto the bed on Mark's right, opening his mouth to let the half-Korean see just how much he came in his mouth before swallowing it all down.

"Best morning I've had in a long time...Come're." Mark pulled Jack down gently by his arm and kissed him, the taste of his and Jack's sperm mixing in their mouths. "I've missed you, Mark." "I could tell. I've missed you too, Sean." "...Can I shower with you?" Mark chuckled warmly. "Sure. But, I imagine that if you did, I might be seeing something you don't want me to see just yet."  _Oh, right. He's not suppose to know about that yet._ "True." "You can go first if you want, but I'll only like, 15 minutes." Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mark's cheek. "Hurry back. I wanna know what we're doing today."

* * *

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" "Mark, stop bitching. I won, fair and square." "Yeah, because you're using the character I normally use!" What Mark had in mind for today was to just hang out, playing video games and watching YouTube videos, because yes, they watch the videos that their friends post along with anyone else they've subscribed to. Currently, Jack was owning Mark's ass in Smash Bros. "Ya wanna try again?" Jack taunted, holding out the controller Mark had in his hands moments before towards him, hoping he'll take the bait. Fischbach wanted to, he really did, but he needed to figure out where they should go for dinner; it was already sunset. "No. Not now, anyways. Do you have any place you wanna go for dinner?" Sean raised a brow. "We're going out?" "Do you not want to?" Mark asked in response to the confusion he saw on Jack's face and in his eyes.

"Not tonight, no. Ya can treat me ta a dinner out tomorrow." "Are you..?" Sean shook his head. "No. No. No. I'm fine; everything you've been doing since we started our relationship has really helped out. But, you remember that thing I've been teasing ya with fer the past two weeks?" Mark nodded his head. "I was saving it fer when we'd be alone, house ta ourselves, and well..." Fischbach quickly understood what his boyfriend was implying. "Alright. Let me get started on dinner then. Is there anything you want?" "Outside of your home cooking? Nope!" Mark feigned being offended. "Are you only dating me for my cooking?" "With cooking like yours, yes! Don't worry, no one can match yer cooking, so you don't have ta worry about me cheating on you." "Well, if you did, tell me. I want in on that."

The banter was playful, teasing, meant to defuse whatever tension or concerns their partner had. It was honestly helping out Jack as the time for his plan to be put into action was growing closer and his nerves were starting to dance rather crazily. So he watched as Mark cooked, taking in every little thing he did or said when he focused on something. While there was also an aura of concentration around Mark when he cooks, the smile on his face just made him glow; he's said before in videos that he loves to cook for other people and it's honestly true. He just lights up whenever the opportunity pops up, or someone asks him to help out. Sean loved seeing his boyfriend just shine like this; it made him feel like he was surrounded by the warmth of his lover from just seeing it. Mark had decided to make some comfort foods from his home and Jack's, a little giggle escaping Sean when he saw what he was making.

After the food was done and Mark made their plates, Jack dragged him back to the couch, having flipped the TV to some random movie. Mark sat down, holding both of their plates, and waited for Jack to join him, a chuckle leaving his throat when Sean took the corner spot next to Mark, his back pressed against the armrest while his legs were across the other YouTuber's lap. Jack smiled and thanked Mark as he took his dinner, enjoying the heat coming from Mark's plate as he carefully balanced it on his legs. They ate just like that, Jack switching between watching the movie to watching Mark, a smile curling his lips every time he felt Sean's eyes on him. They cuddled for a little while after they were finished, Jack moving to fully be in Mark's lap, his said body pillow curling his arms around him and pressing him into his chest. Another hour passed before Sean convinced himself that now was the right time to put his plan into motion.

"Mark? Two things." The man glanced down. "One, I need yer iPod real quick and two, I'm gonna take a quick shower." Mark smiled softly to the other. "iPod's in my room, on the nightstand." Sean leaned up and kissed Mark with some heat, nibbling his lower lip and getting his boyfriend's libido going. "You promise I'm gonna enjoy this?" "I promise." Mark could see that there was something else that Jack wanted to say, but has he read his body language, he left it alone; this was something he could bring up after Jack's done showering. Wiggling out of Mark's embrace, Sean dashed upstairs to get his things and the iPod. He quickly found the few songs that he thought would work, putting the one he practiced to as the very first, before putting it in the little speaker dock Mark had bought for the device, taking the remote with him once he had his playlist ready to start. He then dug to the bottom of his duffle and took out the clothing he had picked out; has he looked at the outfit, his heart started to beat faster. He was really going to do this. Would his nerves even survive? He prayed they would as he tucked the clothing as close to his form as he could, darting to the bathroom and taking a shower.

 _God, I hope I don't screw this up._ Sean's felt stress and pressure before, but nothing like this. Deep down, he knew that his body remembers what to do, but he fears that he'll just fumble or freeze up and every moment he's used to tease and taunt his love would be for nothing. As he was putting on the last of the outfit, Jack shrieked as a knock sounded on the closed bathroom door. "Mark! Don't scare me like that!" "I'm sorry, Sean. But, listen. Whatever you have planned for me, I know that I'll enjoy it, so don't you go worrying about it, okay? Just do what you plan to do me and focus on nothing else but that moment." Did Mark just magically know he was stressing about that, or was this just pure luck? However, hearing Mark's voice released any sort of tension in his body and any thoughts of doubt fled his mind. Jack smiled. "Thanks Mark. Do me a favor and sit yer butt down on yer floor--and yes I mean the actual floor--and wait fer me." "Is something bad going to happen?" "Hey, now. I did promise that you'd enjoy what I had planned, didn't I?" He shivered as he heard Mark's deep chuckle. "That you did. I'll be waiting, so don't take too long." Sean listened as Mark walked away and he finished getting dressed, adjusting a few things so they fitted a little bit better and left the bathroom, the remote in hand.

Mark was eagerly awaiting Jack's return. The Irishman was not one to tease about something for as long as he has without a good reason, and Fischbach was getting more excited--in both senses of the word--as the anticipation grew. Jack had opened his door, but he wasn't standing in front of it; he was hiding around the corner. Mark raised a brow, about to stand up, but Jack's voice pinned him in place. "No ya don't. I told you ta be on the floor; I meant it." The German-Korean couldn't hold in the shiver and groan that left his body; Jack's voice was hard, commanding. For right now, he was in control, and Mark loved it. "Now Mark, listen very closely because I won't say this twice. No matter what you want to do, you can not touch me until the first song ends. Clear?" Mark swallowed as Sean kept his accent out of his voice; he only does that when he wants Mark to fully pay attention. "I understand. Afterwards, I'm in control?" "Yes. Until then, yer mine." Mark openly moaned at the way Jack said that. It made Mark curious what Sean would be like if he was totally in control of what they did for a night. Though the idea sent a thrill down his spine, he pushed it away in favor of keeping his attention on Jack.

He heard Jack doing something around the corner before he softly pressed something and the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqKZ_WIK5ms) started. Jack turned the corner, hands on the door frame and Mark was floored by what he saw Sean in; black, closed-toe 4" high heels, thigh high black lace stockings that were slightly translucent, a bikini styled lace panties, and a baby doll style blue negligee that easily floated away from Jack's body from the slightest of movement, the neck line a straight across and was spaghetti strapped; it had a cut away front, the edge of the fabric a lettuce design as the top was a lace trim and thanks to the style, barely reached past Sean's hips. It was a moment after he realized that he must have been drooling at the sight that Jack started to move. His eyes were down on the floor as he mouthed the words for a few moments before they snapped up upon him saying 'warning', and the desire in them drove Mark wild. As the word 'falling' left his lips, his hands slid off the frame. They coiled around himself as he mouthed 'no escape', slowly dragging his hands down his arms, his sides, his thighs, dipping a little before slowly dragging them back up his body. He raised his hands above his head at the word 'high', having traced the back of them along his neck and the sides of his face, keeping them raised as he placed one hand over the other.

As Sean mouthed 'round and round', he rolled his hips, getting lower each time until he had given Mark a good view of his panties, his hands falling down to his sides before tracing up his thighs, his lusty blue eyes locked with Mark's blown out brown as he said 'do you feel me now', letting his fingers dance down the insides of his thighs, his back arched as he slowly rose, his hands dragging up his thighs once more. As he mouthed 'with the taste of your lips', Jack let his fingers greet his lips before sliding them away, pulling his lower lip down slightly, letting his hand fall down his neck and collarbone. He was walking towards Mark at this point, his eyes never leaving the other man's, who sat with his legs bent, his hands behind him. His hips were swinging a little as he made his way forward. Once he stood before Mark, he raised his right foot, placed it against Mark's shoulder, and shoved him onto his back as he mouthed 'toxic'; the timing matched the little note that sounded in the middle of the word. He placed his heeled foot on the right side of the half-Korean, his left falling into the same spot on the other side, and Mark held his breath as lowered himself down, his ass sliding down against Mark's bent legs until he rested in the man's lap. At the song went on, Jack slowly unbuttoned Mark's lucky flannel, gently pushing it open before his hands were on his lower abs; as the words 'slowly it's taking over me' played, Jack had lowered his head and glided forward, his hands sliding up Mark's muscled chest as his lips barely grazed his warming skin. He pulled his upper body back, his hands following back down the path they made as Sean kept his eyes on Mark, rolling his hips again at the word 'around', but the then rocked them forward as 'can you feel me now' played.

Sean placed his hands on either side of Mark's head, lowering himself so his lips were just barely touching Mark's as he continued to mouthed the lyrics of the song, rocking his hips in time with the music. He pulled his face away from his boyfriend's slowly, keeping his hold on Mark's eyes as his fingers traced every inch of skin he dragged them across. He kept rocking his hips for a few more moments before he rolled them, his hands leaving Mark's hot flesh in favor of sliding all over his own body, desire and pleasure dancing onto his face with each movement he made, enjoying as Mark could do nothing, but helplessly watch on, his erection getting harder with each twitch Jack's hips made. He coiled his hands into the fabric of Mark's flannel and yanked him up, waiting until he straightened a little before letting his mouth gently push against Mark's neck saying 'intoxicate me now, with your love now; I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now' and he honestly was, but he was hushing those things against Mark's skin because even though they were both ready for this to be moved to the bed, Mark still couldn't touch him since the song hadn't ended. As he continued to mouth the words against his lover's throat, he was slowly pushing the clothing off his chest, tossing it away from them before he went on with his teasing, only this time, he had his arms around Mark's neck, giving him more leverage. Against Mark's lips he mouthed 'with the taste of your lips I'm on the raise' before he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's; there was no force behind it yet as Mark couldn't touch him and thus can't kiss him back, so they stayed like this, Mark vigorously eager for the fucking song to end.

Finally, Mark could reach up and snatch Sean up in his arms, kissing him back hard. He carefully removed Jack's high heels before cradling his ass with one of his arms, standing up as the next [track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frBcV4ZVlg4&list=PL5FvOe0QdqJ6W9xIwVU7qn7hzsY8DNTEf) started, completely fading into the background. He walked over to his bed and gently leaned down, placing Jack in the middle of it. Mark was kneeling on the bed over him in between his legs, and he pulled back, admiring how Jack looked. The negligee had slid from his stomach, exposing his skin for Mark's wanting fingers to touch, to trace and tease. He placed his hands on the inside of Jack's thighs, letting them glide down the smooth flesh; a little moan escaped his throat as he saw that Jack's legs were indeed waxed. "That wasn't for a video was it?" Sean shook his head, too busy drinking in how Mark's face looked right now to respond with words; he looked like he was falling in love all over again, so much admiration and love and lusty desire in his face and eyes that it stunned Jack. Suddenly, Mark shot his hands back up his thighs and Jack bit down a loud moan as he felt Mark's fingers curl around the lace of the stockings, slowly pulling them down his legs. Once they were off Jack's legs, Mark took a hold of one of them by his ankle, lifting it a little higher, and decorating his freshly waxed skin with as many kisses as he could place on it, switching to the other leg once he was satisfied.

Jack sucked in a breath as Mark's hands slid up his legs, brushing over his hips and ducking under the fabric of his negligee. Fischbach slowly pushed the silky item up until Jack arched his back so he could remove it off his body. Mark had tossed it to the floor like he did the stockings, then descended onto his lover's chest; the first thing he attacked was his collarbone, licking and sucking on the hallow of it before he slugged a trail down his torso to his bellybutton, placing a soft kiss to the skin above it; he flattened his tongue then, dragging the wet muscle all the way back up, going further up to lick a strip of his neck, following the vein that stood out on the right side of his neck. Jack was softly panting at this point, feeling his desire and arousal grow with each kiss and kitten lick Mark placed onto his body, moaning loudly and letting his hand tangle into his hair as his lips attached themselves to one of his nipples, teething and sucking tenderly as his hand carefully pinched and twisted the other one. He switched once he was sated by the moans and groans and mewls Jack was letting out, smirking slightly against his skin as he felt him tug on his hair, a subtle sign to speed things up, but Mark was going to take his revenge very slowly. It felt like eons before Mark finally left his chest, Jack loosening his hold on his hair.

Mark smiled warmly to his lover as he took his hands in his and placed them at the hem of his jeans; Sean dragged them down to the button of his jeans and popped it open, pulling the edges apart to force the zipper down. Mark grinned softly with a little chuckle as Jack basically ripped his jeans and boxer-briefs as far down as he could get them, pulling them the rest of the way off before he turned back to Jack, who was only in those seductive, black, silk lace panties. Those were going to have to go no matter how much Mark loved how they looked against Sean's narrow hips. Jack bit his lip in anticipation as Mark slowly wound his slightly rough fingers around the top of his panties, waiting for Sean to lift his hips a little before pulling them off ever so slow, making the moment last for what seemed like forever; this was his way of saying that he was going to be in for a long ride, and Sean moaned softly at the mere idea of it. Once they joined the little pile of clothes they created, Mark leaned down and Jack yelped softly as he licked the head of this semi-erect member, placing a kiss to the tip as he slid up his body, slotting himself fully between his long legs. "Mark, ya damn tease." "Says the one who gave me a rather arousing lap dance. Which I did enjoy." Jack glanced down to Mark's dick and smirked. "I'd say ya did more than just enjoy it." There was a large bead of pre-cum on the tip of his cock.

Mark quickly dipped his head down and latched his lips to Jack's throat, sucking hard on the skin they found, shutting Jack up for a moment. "Do you want anything?" Sean curled his arms around Mark's broad shoulders, pulling himself up and kissing him sweetly. "Make love ta me, Daddy. I wanna feel all of you." "For you, Baby, I'll do anything." Mark leaned over to get at his nightstand, pulling the top drawer open and taking out the lube he now kept there; it was just more convenient than trying to dig around in the bottom one or heading to his closest to get it. "Spread your legs more, Baby." Sean listened without any hesitation, feeling as his skin started to heat up as Mark popped the top open and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, closing the cap just enough so it didn't drip onto the bed. Sean shivered slightly as the slightly cold lubricant touched his hole, but Mark traced the area for a minute, letting his body heat warm it up before he carefully pushed the digit inside. Jack hissed softly at the burn that followed--not as bad as the first time he had sex with Mark--taking a breath to collect himself and relax his body a little. After he saw the slight tension leave Sean's face, Mark pulled his finger almost all of the way out before pushing it back in; Jack hissed again, but there was no pain nor discomfort on his face, so he didn't worry too much.

As he grew use to the sensation of a single finger inside of him, Jack started to grow quiet and that was Mark's cue to add another finger; Sean didn't feel that burn anymore as the second one was added, only a soft deliciousness as a small amount of pleasure washed over him. Mark waited for a little bit, waiting until he felt some give from the rings of muscles of Jack's inner walls before he scissored him, electing a little whimpering moan from the man underneath him. Jack felt his body start to tremble and Mark leaned down, kissing him passionately and softly at the same time. "You doing okay?" "Yes, Daddy. I'm okay." "Alright; you'll tell me if that changes, right, Baby?" Jack smiled up at Mark. "Of course, Daddy. I know you'd never want ta hurt me." Mark returned the smile and went back to the task at hand. Once he pushed in his third finger, he started to pump them in and out of Jack's hole, wanting to not only prep him, but drive him a little crazy with lust. He felt as Jack's nails lightly traced lines down his back and smirked into his shoulder. "Is my Baby getting a little restless?" Jack bit his lip and nodded his head, trying to hold in his voice. "Don't be like that, Baby. Daddy wants to hear your lovely voice." Jack whimpered loudly at his words, fully giving up any chance he had to keep his voice and became a fountain of whimpers, mewls, and moans. A few more minutes passed before Mark felt that his love was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out of him, grinning as Jack whined at the loss.

Of course, he totally forgot about that as he heard Mark opening the bottle of lube again, squeezing a healthy amount onto his throbbing member before fully capping it and tossing it over his shoulder. He was about to stroke himself to coat his dick when he paused, his eyes playful as they locked with Sean's. "Why don't you prepare me, Baby?" "C-Can I, Daddy?" Jack stuttered, unsure if Mark was being serious or not. "Yes, you can, Baby. Get Daddy ready so I can make sweet love to you, just like you want." Jack felt his heart flutter at that last part. How  _he_ wanted him to. Not how Mark wants to, how Sean wants him to. He's always putting other people ahead of himself, even in situations like this where he has the right to be selfish. It was making Jack fall even more in love with Mark. He wrapped his hand around Mark's member and slowly stroked him, trying to get an even coat of lube on it. Mark grunted as he bit his lower lip, one of his hands coming up to tangle into his own hair, trying to restrain himself from doing anything else to Jack while he did this. Mark glanced to Jack after he removed his hand, gauging how he was at the moment, both physically and emotionally. "Thank you, Baby, you did perfectly. Now why don't you lie back down and spread your legs a little more for Daddy?" Sean didn't even bother to hold in his moan as he did as he was told, letting his arms rest on either side of his head.

Mark took a hold of Jack's narrow hips in his hands, feeling as they seemed to swallow them whole in his grip as he lifted them up, lining himself up with Jack's entrance. "Are you ready, Baby?" Jack nodded his head. "I am, Daddy." Mark had the tip pressing against Jack when he asked and at his words of readiness, he slowly and carefully pushed inside of Sean's velvet heat, trying to not come then and there by how good it felt. He kept going until balls greeted flesh, a little gasp escaping Jack as Mark huffed a few breaths. As they gathered themselves, Mark glanced down to the man under him, a smile dancing onto his lips at the expression of pleasure on Jack's face. "Is my Baby okay?" Jack nodded his head, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself even more. "I'm ok, Daddy." Mark smiled warmly down at Sean, placing a soft kiss to his forehead as he kept still for a few moments longer, waiting until Jack had time to adjust to him. Fischbach moaned quietly as Jack gave his hips an experimental roll, a little smirk popping onto his lips before it dropped and he wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, carding one of his hands through his hair.

"You can move now, Daddy." Slowly, he pulled back until only the tip was still inside of his love before pushing back into him just as slow, testing how ready Sean actually was himself; any concern he had vanished at the soft whimper that escaped Jack's throat. He kept it that way for a little bit, loving how Jack whimpered and whined for him to start to go faster. "Heh, you're so cute when you whine like this, Baby. Whining with twitches of pleasure dancing onto your face. So beautiful." Mark leaned down and gently took a hold of Jack's lips with his own, giving a rather hard buck into the man under him and smirked as he swallowed up a yelp that Sean released. Mark was still going slow--he always loved how Sean became a little unstuck when he went slow--but was thrusting into Jack harder than he was earlier, biting down a little moan himself when he felt Sean's nails softly bite into his skin of his shoulders. It wasn't enough to leave any impressions on his skin, but damn did that feel good. Mark needs to really remember that, to a certain level, they both like pain.

But, that would be for another night as Sean hooked his legs against the back of Mark's thighs, a subtle sign that Sean couldn't take him being slow anymore. So, after bucking hard enough into the Irishman that he yelped, Mark sped up and good God. Sean felt as his eyes rolled momentarily into the back of his head as he was blinded by the sudden wave of desire and lust and bliss when Mark picked up the pace, wanton moans and colorful curses leaving his lips as his back arched off the bed a little bit, pressing himself more into Mark's body. Mark glanced down Sean's body, noting the slight film of sweat forming on his flesh when he spotted his angry red cock, totally forgotten and neglected. "Oh, Baby, why didn't you tell Daddy that you wanted to be touched?" "Mnnahh...I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to, Daddy." Mark leaned down and tenderly tugged on Jack's lower lip with his teeth. "I know, but now Daddy can't touch you like you want." Jack let out a keen mewl, slight disappointment at himself for not speaking up sooner in his eyes. "None of that now. I said that I can't touch you like you want me to, not that I wasn't going to touch you." That looked vanished in an instant. "But before I do, Daddy wants to see you touch yourself." Mark encircles his fingers around the wrist belonging to the hand Jack used to lube up Mark. Jack didn't have to be showed twice as he moved his lube coated hand to his dick, a moan escaping his mouth as he began to stroke himself, all the while Mark's hand didn't move from his wrist.

"Slower, Baby. Go slower and let Daddy hear you moan." Fuck. Mark could be so evil with that baritone voice of his, especially when it gets lower from his arousal. Jack did has his boyfriend told him to, not that he could really hold in his moans and mewls anymore, his whole body trembling at the combined pleasure of Mark thrusting into him hard and fast, and his own slicked up hand stroking himself. "You're so beautiful, Sean." Said man whined a little at the husky compliment, his legs pressing further into Mark's legs. The hand Mark had on his wrist squeezed slightly before his grip became firm, stopping Jack mid-stroke and a gasp escaped him. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders, Baby." Doing as he was told, Jack was confused for a moment when the muscular man above him reached behind him and unhooked his legs, pulling them to the side of his body as he went to a moderate pace, Sean letting out a high whine as he did so. Mark latched his lips to Jack's neck, kissing the column of skin and muscle several times before gently sucking on his Adam's apple and then biting the nook of his neck. Mark slid his arm under Jack's back and in one, swift movement pulled Sean up with him.

The position change caused a little gasp to leave Sean, but a whine followed as he felt Mark completely slip out of him. "Daddy?" "It's okay, Baby. You trust Daddy, don't you?" Sean nodded his head, willingly being turned around so his back was facing Mark. "Take a hold of the headboard." The command was soft, but Jack felt a thrill run through him as he did as he was instructed, feeling the bed shift as Mark followed behind him. After taking a hold of the wooden headboard, Sean felt Mark's large hands on his hips again, his breath washing over his lower back a second before his lips connected to his heated skin, kissing and licking a path up, following his spine until his teeth gently met with the nook of his neck again. In a sudden, sharp thrust, Mark was back inside of him and he went right back to that fast and hard pace he had going earlier. Now, of course, he could now so easily free up one of his hands and seconds later, he was tugging on Jack's member dangerously slow. It was driving Jack crazy, the contrast of his lover just pounding into him while he leisurely stroked him; he thought he was going to go insane.

"Daddy!" Jack suddenly shouted as Mark changed his angle and holy fuck. "You like it there, Baby?" Mark questioned as he bucked into Jack's sweet spot a few times, making him gasp and moan loudly. "Does my Baby like it here?" "Yes! Oh, fuck, yes Daddy! Please, keep going! Right there, right there oh God!" As Mark assaulted his system with pleasure, Sean let out a noise that he wasn't sure was totally human when Mark stopped stroking his cock and just started to so-oh-slowly circle the slit with his thumb, lust and pleasure slamming into him so hard he feared he was come right then. Thankfully, Mark released his dick in favor of wrecking his sanity by putting his full attention into hammering his prostate. "Fuck..! Fuck, Daddy, I'm so fucking close!" "I know, Baby. I am too." "Can you go faster, Daddy?" Mark, rather than go faster, almost came to a sudden halt. Sean, as Mark expected, let out a high and needy whine. "Sh. I'm gonna change positions again." Good lord, what was it going to be this time? Jack shook a little with anticipation.

Mark scooted back a little, gently tugging Jack off and away from the headboard. He moved them so they were back in the middle of the bed again, placing a kiss to the back of Jack's neck before he pulled out and moved himself in front of his lover. Sean bit his lower lip and groaned as his eyes dipped down and saw how hard Mark was, noting that he was leaking a lot of pre-cum. "Fuck..." He mumbled as Sean wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him a few times, copying the torment he was given by tracing the slit of Mark's throbbing member with his thumb. Tenderly, he batted Jack's hand away. "You keep that up and Daddy's gonna come. And that's not how I want this to end, Baby." Mark told Sean as he slid his hands up his thighs before hooking them under his ass and effortlessly lifting Jack up and into his lap. Jack placed his hands on Mark's broad shoulders, a little curious on why Mark hadn't decided to go back in him. That was cleared up when he moved his legs apart a little bit, his legs bent so he was making a W, and his hands quickly tucked under his thighs, just before the bend of his legs and lifted him up again. Jack had to coil his arms around Mark's shoulders as he was seated onto Mark's cock, his ass sort of trapped between his thighs.

"Shit...Fuck, Daddy, this feels good!" Jack was waiting for Mark to move, ready to just start flexing his own legs to bounce in his lap, but paused as he felt Mark kiss his forehead again. It was in that moment of gentleness that Jack took in how they both were; panting, faces bright red, sweat running down their bodies. But there was also so much love and longing and desire and trust between them right now that Sean was floored by it. Because, it was so much more noticeable in their intimate moments like this that it always surprised them both. With a hard buck, right into Sean's sweet spot, any sort of restraint either had left was shattered. Sean could feel as Mark's thighs flexed and relaxed as he thrusted into him, hiking his right leg a little higher to go deeper, and Sean released a loud and throaty moan as his love slammed into his prostate with ever thrust with the adjustment. Mark buried his face into the side of Jack's neck as he held him up, going hard and fast and deep into his boyfriend, smiling a little into his skin when he felt one of Sean's hands grip the back of his neck, the other holding onto the skin between his shoulder blades. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck, Daddy! I'm so--ahhaaa--so close!" "Me too. Scream my name when you come, Jack." Jack was a heated mess of moans and mewls and pants, clinging to Mark for dear life as his orgasm rushed to greet him. "Fuck...Oh fuck, oh fuck! Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck..!  **Mark!!** "

Jack screamed as his climax slammed into his body like a fucking freight train, shooting his seed onto both of their stomachs as his back bowed, his head falling back, mouth agape as he wore an expression of pure euphoria. As Jack came, his inner walls clamped down on Mark's cock and that was all it took to toss him over the edge with Jack, moaning out his name as he filled his entrance with his cum. Their high was like nothing they've experienced in the past and it took them a little bit longer than normal to start to come down from it; Mark carefully lifted Sean off his softening dick, laying him down on the bed. Sean felt totally boneless as he watched as Mark grabbed the damp washcloth and cleaned them both up. He tossed it into his laundry bin--along with their clothes from the floor--and quickly made his way back to Jack. Mark scooped the Irish-blood into his arms and managed to toss the duvet cover over enough for him to crawl under it. Jack sighed after they were covered by the duvet, nuzzling against the half-Korean's left side, his head resting on his chest, Sean listening to Mark's steadying heartbeat.

Mark chuckled softly as he unpinned his arm from in between his side and Jack, slipping it under his lover's side and coiling it around his waist, holding him close. Sean tossed an arm across Mark's chest, getting a bit more comfortable. "Holy fuck, Mark. That...that was..." He cut himself off for a moment, glancing up to the man looking down at him with affection in his warm brown eyes and a gently smile on his lips. "That was amazing." Jack said, knowing that his lips were spreading into a smile. Fischbach chuckled softly, kissing Jack's forehead as he gently rubbed his hand up and down his side before going back to its spot on his waist. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sean." "Was...was it good? T-The dance, I mean." Mark tenderly bit his lower lip as he recalled what had lead up to this moment of post-orgasm bliss. "You have no  _idea_ how hard it was for me to not just reach out and touch you. Trust me, that was more than good." Jack sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I...I wanted to do something special when I came back this time, but I was worried that I was gonna screw it up somehow..." With his free hand, Mark took a hold of Jack's chin, moving his head so he was forced to look at him, and kissed him tenderly. "Well, you didn't. And no matter what you want to do for these visits, I'll always enjoy our time together. Never forget that, Sean." The Irishman leaned up a little bit and kissed Mark. "I won't. I love you, Mark." "I love you too, Sean."


End file.
